


ReInvent

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: Love doesn’t exist... Love has to be reinvented.——Total Eclipse*梗源自《黑镜》S2E1Summary：为了让美国队长融入新世界，神盾局给他准备了一份特殊的“礼物”——AI巴基 巴恩斯。





	1. Chapter 1

女秘书把热咖啡送上来时有意用小拇指勾了勾史蒂夫的手背。白皙纤长的手指因为指甲上涂着的酒红色甲油而动作明显起来，史蒂夫明白对方是有意为之，但他猜不透这位女士的想法——他从来不擅长揣测别人的心思，尤其是女性的。他礼貌地挪开了手，抬起头看了看这位女秘书。史蒂夫确信自己并不认识她：因为血清的缘故，他连记忆力也是常人的四倍了，有些人和事足够他记住一辈子，无论好坏，也无论悲喜；但对方却对他露出了友好得过分的微笑，笑容甜美得让史蒂夫觉得她图谋不轨，也让他突然想起了曾经总对他露出这样的笑容、然后做一些无聊的恶作剧捉弄他的挚友。

正好这位女士的发色也是深棕色，微微卷曲如同波浪的头发精心地梳起。从发型到妆容、甚至是神态都极像另一个人——那个他曾经许诺过要共舞的女孩。显然这个陌生女性调查过他，还投其所好特意模仿佩吉·卡特。史蒂夫警戒起来，从未舒展过的眉头皱得更紧，下意识地绷紧了身体。

女秘书尴尬地敛起笑容，在美国队长审视的目光下后退几步和他拉开距离：“队长……”

 

“冷静点，士兵。”突然出现的人拯救了陷于窘迫境地的女职员，后者向他投去感激的目光，稍稍欠了欠身就快步离开那个空荡荡的办公室。在房内的两人听着高跟鞋的声音不断远去，直到几乎听不见了，独眼的黑人局长才把门关上。

“她是谁？”史蒂夫质问。

“神盾局的一个普通职员而已，负责一些普通的文书工作。”尼克·弗瑞扫了一眼放在桌面上的咖啡，它几乎被推到了桌子的另一头，“这里是神盾局，不会有人愚蠢到想在这里毒杀美国队长。”

“她在模仿佩吉，”史蒂夫显然感到被冒犯，语气也变得更重了，“她调查过我，还试图接近我，为什么——她有什么企图？”

“我不认为这还需要调查，美国队长。”弗瑞不以为意，把手里拿着的文件放在办公桌上稍作整理，“你的生平和事迹都在史密森尼博物馆做着展览，还有你的那些伙伴，咆哮突击队的成员们。当然还有你和卡特探员的那段凄美的感情。这些东西几乎全世界都知道。”

“我不明白。”

“她在向你调情。”弗瑞停了停手上的动作，看了史蒂夫一眼。这位用纳粹的超级武器也无法吓到的昔日超级英雄因为短短的一句话惊讶得目瞪口呆。短暂的沉默给了局长充裕的空暇，他低下头把几分文件抽出来，分开放在桌面上，不再理会兀自红了脸的金发男人，“当然，在工作时间不应该处理私事，这确实不合规矩。”

“……”史蒂夫透了口气，一时间不知道该接什么话。而弗瑞已经把文件整理好，递到他面前：

“我猜你会想知道这些。”

史蒂夫狐疑地接过文件，随手翻看了一下。是咆哮突击队成员的档案，再往后翻还有佩吉·卡特和霍华德·史塔克的。他停止翻阅，抬起头看着局长。

“我说过，你睡了将近七十年。”弗瑞说，“这个世界已经不再是二战时期那样了，你应该试着接受这个。”

“我们赢了吗？”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，缓缓开口。

“二战的话，是的。”弗瑞把几份文件放到抽屉里，又将剩下的递给史蒂夫，“你是战争英雄，所有人都很钦佩你，队长。神盾局里也有不少人把你当成偶像，比如刚刚那位。”

史蒂夫笑了一下，摇摇头跳过了那个无关紧要的话题：“为了打倒希特勒，我们付出了什么代价？”

“够多了。”弗瑞指了指他手中的文件，“但是起码现在活得安稳——对于大部分人来说。”

史蒂夫没有回应。

“为什么把我叫醒？”沉默半晌后，史蒂夫问，“如果现在真的这么安稳，你们为什么要这么大费周章。”

“那只是对于大部分人而言。我们是为了大部分人的安稳而做出牺牲的小部分。”

“警察？”

弗瑞摇摇头：“这些文件你可以带回去看。你想知道的一切都在里面。”

“回去？”史蒂夫说，“什么地方？”

“我们给你准备的公寓，在布鲁克林。很遗憾，你以前的房子已经变成景点了，我想你不会喜欢住在旅游区。”在提到“布鲁克林”时史蒂夫动摇了一下，露出了既怀念又痛苦的神色，弗瑞顿了顿，等他恢复过来才继续说，“如果有需要的话，神盾局可以送你回去。当然，你也可以到处走走，看看这个世界。”

“不用了。”史蒂夫说，“谢谢你们。”

弗瑞看了看他。

“我派人带你回去。”

史蒂夫点点头，起身带着文件走出办公室，沿着长长的过道盲目地向前走。战争已经结束了，办公室里不会再有硝烟的味道，也不会被爆炸扬起的灰尘覆盖。到处都干净整洁，井井有条。除了他以外，还有没有谁看到这一切？他的战友们，有没有谁能和他分享这些？

“……队长。”

史蒂夫缓了缓神，发现这并不是幻觉。声音从身后传来，还有高跟鞋的声音，犹豫不定地向他的方向渐行渐近。他转过身，看到刚刚给他送咖啡的女职员。

“这是弗瑞局长让我给您的。”她怯怯地递上了一串钥匙，还有一个黑色的小盒子。

“这是什么？”史蒂夫把小盒子翻来覆去看了几遍，发现它四周都封得很好，看起来并不能直接打开。曾经霍华德也给他看过不少稀奇古怪的东西，巴基总是配合地大惊小怪的那个，也永远是他们中最早接受新东西的那个。

想起至交好友，美国队长的神色暗淡了下去。

“这是手机，我们用这个相互联系……就是移动电话。”女秘书按了一下侧键，史蒂夫看到“小盒子”的一面突然亮了起来，“当然还有其他功能，您可以再看看。”

“我不需要这个。”史蒂夫想把它退还给女秘书，但他看到对方缩了缩，似乎在害怕什么。也许是担心任务完不成被责备——这楚楚可怜的样子倒是让他有些狠不下心来，“这个……”

“您可以再认真看看。”她好像终于鼓起了勇气，在屏幕上按了一下。史蒂夫只留意到屏幕顶端的一个名字：

巴基·巴恩斯。

“这是什么。”史蒂夫的声音冷了下来，与其说是在问询不如说是审问。

“……只，只是个程序。”她往后退了退，“相当于一个机器人，它会模仿别人的语气跟您聊天……”

史蒂夫依旧盯着她。手机还在他手上，现在看来他已经没有退还的打算了，也不像要把它捏碎或砸烂，就这么拿着，等着她来解释。

她平静了下来：“鉴于您的特殊情况，您一定非常不适应这个新世界。如果还有好友跟您分享的话，也许能帮助您融入……”

史蒂夫看了一眼手机屏幕，巴基·巴恩斯的名字还在顶端，但整个页面都是空白的。

“如果您想和它(it)……”女秘书看到史蒂夫皱起眉头，连忙改口，“和他聊天，只要把想说的话输入到底下的方框里，然后按下‘发送’就可以了。”

“为什么是巴基？”

“资料上说您和他是最亲密的好友，我们猜也许您更乐意‘巴恩斯中士’陪伴着您。”她如实回答，“如果您想要换一个人，我会通知技术部进行修改——”

“不，不用了。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“谢谢。”

女秘书如获大赦，匆匆地回应了一声就急急忙忙地离开了。走廊上又只剩下史蒂夫一个人，一手拿着一叠文件，一手拿着手机，低着头静静地看着发亮的屏幕。

史蒂夫觉得这是个陷阱。这个新世界有太多他以前从未见过、也无法理解的事物，仅仅是他一觉睡醒已经过了七十年这件事就足以让他怀疑半天。他不了解这里的所有人，也不了解这个名为“神盾局”的机构，当然也谈不上信任。但当这个陌生女性提到巴基、当这个小机器显示出巴基的名字是，他就失去了判断力一般相信了她。

他相信的只是巴基。

如果巴基还活着，如果他能和他一起分享自己在新世界的所见所闻，也许日子就不那么艰难了。

这是个陷阱。史蒂夫听见有个声音在警告自己，但他只看到了屏幕上巴基的名字，最后无视了那警告声，按着女秘书所说的那样在方框里按了一下。同时弹出的虚拟按键让史蒂夫吃了一惊，犹豫了一下，他依次按下了几个字母：B-U-C-K-Y，最后，几乎是迫不及待地，他用颤抖着的手指按下了一旁的“发送”键。

屏幕的右边出现了他刚刚发出去的名字，旁边还有一个转动着的小圈。几秒后小圈才停了下来，消失不见。几乎同时史蒂夫感受到了手机震动了一下，原本空白的左边出现了一句话：

“怎么，小史蒂薇想念巴基哥哥了吗？;-)”


	2. Chapter 2

从进门开始手机就响了一声，而史蒂夫选择了无视。

送史蒂夫到这间早已为他准备好的公寓来的男人站在一边，替他打开了公寓的门。这个西装革履的人笑容有点拘谨，眼神里闪着粉丝看到偶像时的崇敬。这表情让史蒂夫有点不自在，但对方好歹什么也没做，不过是态度过分恭敬而已。

他朝那特工点点头，走进门口。房间里没有无人居住的老房子那股窒闷的味道，也没有新进粉刷的油漆和灰浆的味道。史蒂夫扫视了一下这个算不上太大的公寓，客厅的窗户敞开着，显然是为了迎接他的到来而早有准备。墙上也没有灰尘，地板也干干净净。而且所有的家具、陈设，也是跟史蒂夫所熟悉的一样，不过是比他印象中的要高档一些。

果然是神盾局为他准备的房子，特意为了照顾他的感受而用上了旧式的装潢和老款的家具么。史蒂夫一如往常地皱起眉头，想了想这个陌生的组织是否真的值得信任——他不想相信自己这一觉睡了七十年，也不愿意知道这个新时代里他变得如此孤独。但眼前所见的一切有让他不得不相信：他现在就身处曾经再熟悉不过的布鲁克林，这个公寓离巴基家也不超过一公里。地名没有什么变化，只是所有建筑都有了变改。

叮咚。

史蒂夫正好走到卧室门口时，放在口袋里的手机又响了一声。他按了按口袋，试图用这种方法让这个陌生的机器消音，但事与愿违，这蠢笨的仪器接又连响了几声。没办法，史蒂夫匆匆扫了一眼房间，从口袋里拿出手机，按照之前那个女秘书的说法把它打开。屏幕上又看到了那个熟悉的名字，史蒂夫心抽痛了一下，却不由自主地点开了几条未读消息。

这个“聊天界面”——那个女秘书的说法——顶上依然写着“巴基·巴恩斯”的字样，右手边的气泡只有方才在神盾局大楼时史蒂夫试探性发出去的五个字母，而左边，上一次查看时明明还只有一条消息，现在又新增了好几条：

『如果到家的话记得跟我说一声』

『算了，反正你笨蛋也不会记得跟我说的 :-I 我看到你进门啦』

『觉得新家怎么样？这风格是不是太老了点？:P好适合你这个小老头』

还有最新的一条，正好在史蒂夫站到卧室门口时收到的：

『这个房间比你以前的卧室大多了，床也是 =) 这次不用把床垫拆下来了，可以两个人躺在床上好好聊天;-)』

史蒂夫犹豫了一下，想在手机里输入些什么——跟“巴基”说些什么。但他选中输入框，把虚拟键盘打开以后却不知道应该写什么。他低头看着手机屏幕，左边的起泡没有再增加，也许巴基也在等着他说话，或者这个机器也会有暂停运转的时候。最终他还是什么都没说，轻轻地把手机屏幕关上，准备把它塞回口袋去。但好像突然想到了什么，他又把屏幕点开，看着那个聊天界面发了一会呆。

好一段时间手机都没有反应。史蒂夫大概认定它已经不会再发来什么了，移开目光再环视四周一遭，又低下头看了看，才把它放回衣兜里。

当史蒂夫在这个新家里周游一圈重新返回时，才发现那个替他开门的男人依然站在门口。脸上还是那副崇拜的表情，仿佛刚刚史蒂夫是上阵杀敌而非四处参观。直到史蒂夫即将走到他面前，一直用疑惑的目光盯着他看时，那男人才回过神来，从西裤口袋里拿出一串钥匙。

“这，这个是弗瑞局长让我交给您的。”史蒂夫发现这男人笑起来有点孩子气，说起话来却磕磕巴巴，“房门，车钥匙，还有……”

——还有点啰嗦。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫接过了那串钥匙，对他礼貌地笑了笑。但这男人莫名其妙地短路了一般，结结巴巴地回了句“不客气”以后还站在原处，保持着撑门的姿势，不知道是为谁开门。

“还有什么事吗？”史蒂夫问。

“不，不，没有了。”猛然回神的男人摇了摇头，“您好好休息，有什么需要请第一时间通知我……我们。”

言毕，又小心地带上门，尽可能地轻手轻脚、不发出声音，避免打扰到美国队长休息。

史蒂夫看着关起来的门，有些哭笑不得。虽然弗瑞跟他说过这里有不少“美国队长的粉丝”，但史蒂夫并没有想过会遇到这样的……崇拜者？这可比当年军中那些士兵表现得更直白，这份钦佩都要写满整张脸了。他摇摇头，走到客厅的沙发上坐下来。

从神盾局领回来的资料还没来得及看一眼，史蒂夫只是在路过时顺手叠放在桌子上。他抽出其中一叠，发现那竟然是咆哮突击队的成员档案。这实在没有必要——他们曾经是和他出生入死的战友，史蒂夫认识他们，也了解他们，而且无论如何也不会忘记这几个人。弗瑞把这些资料给他，只是为了让他回顾战争时期的记忆吗？这个新时代，还需要他不断回顾过去吗？

他极随意地翻看了一下，琼斯，德尼尔，杜根，森田……不对劲。史蒂夫又从头到尾检查了一次，却依然觉得这份文件缺失了什么。他又从桌面上拿起两份文件来，在目光移到刚到手的纸张上时却突然有些触动，原本抽走的动作停了下来。

佩吉·卡特。他当然也认识且了解她，毕竟他们曾经有过这么美好的过往。史蒂夫黯然垂下眼眸，又把佩吉的档案重新浏览了一遍，才缓缓地抽起，继续翻看。

往下又数了几份，史蒂夫依然没有发现他想看见的东西。剩余的似乎已经不是士兵档案了，白花花的纸张和密密麻麻的段落看起来更像公文。正当他准备再检查一边手边的档案文件时，这个原本休眠中的手机又突然发出叮咚声。

史蒂夫慌忙把它拿出来，点开聊天界面时不知为什么会有点心虚，又有些害怕。但看到屏幕顶部标示得清清楚楚的两个单词时又觉得安心了些，好像他担心的事不过是无中生有。

『到饭点啦，你不饿我可是要饿死了:( 』

他想放下手机，把乱糟糟的文件收拾好。但扫过这些文件时史蒂夫又猛然想起自己刚刚为什么焦躁不安——这里没有巴基的文件。

为什么？就算巴基和他是最亲密的朋友，可为什么弗瑞偏偏抽走了巴基的档案不让他看？

史蒂夫瞬间想起了那列呼啸而过的火车，冷冰冰的、夹着冰雪的风好像还在抽打着他。那时候他伸尽手臂也没能碰上巴基的手——他本该拉住巴基的，但他只是眼睁睁看着巴基从火车上掉下去，

巴基……

巴基他已经……

叮咚。

叮咚。

叮咚。

史蒂夫发现自己的手在颤抖。手机屏幕在不停地抖动，过了好一段时间他才发现自己整个人都在打战，就像他还未注射血清前的每一个寒冷的冬夜，卷紧被子在床上瑟瑟发抖。

而那时候，巴基会蹑手蹑脚地爬上他的床，把他拉进自己温热的怀抱里。

那是他的挚友，巴基·巴恩斯。

可是……

史蒂夫低下头看着屏幕。左边出现了几个新的气泡：

『我都说了，他们都是白痴。』

『这些东西没什么好看的啦，你又不是不认识大家，没必要费心去看』

『快出门去看看有什么好吃的吧』

『出门的话记得多穿一件衣服，你感冒的话可是件麻烦事』

『你敢说我啰嗦我就揍你-_-#』

史蒂夫看着屏幕，想了很久，最终还是只在输入框中打下五个字母：B-U-C-K-Y。可他终归没有把这个叫过无数次的名字发出去，放在“发送”键上的手指在不停地半空中摇摆不定。而这时手机又响了一声清脆的叮咚。

『一切都会好起来的』

这行字突然出现在眼前，幻觉中巴基的笑脸也这样毫无预兆地浮现，就那么平静地、轻松地，巴基搂住他的脖子把他带向自己身边，搭在他肩上的手轻轻地拍了拍。像每一次他们一起对付那些欺负弱小的小混混，也跟每一次他们从战场上下来、一起庆功时一样。

他曾经那么相信这句话。史蒂夫永远会心怀希望地生活，无论是战前还是战时。也许是巴基的话起了作用——他一直相信巴基，巴基让他相信希望尚在，未来值得为之奋斗。可现在呢？

史蒂夫觉得喉头堵得慌，像被什么东西哽住，甚至发酸。

他按下了“发送”键，把那五个字母发了出去。

『快给我去吃饭』

而他马上收到了来自“巴基”的回应。

『或者你想吃苹果派？』

这个“巴基”，看起来跟真正的巴基那么相似。


End file.
